poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Gift from the Heart and Light (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Gift from the Heart and Light. One day at Ivan Ooze's lair, He kept Leia's evil half with him for his own dark purpose. Ivan Ooze: Don't worry, Leia sweetie. Daddy will make it all better for you. Chelsea: How're you going to do that? Jenmmica: Chelsea's right, We'll never destroy the Power Rangers at this rate. Ivan Ooze: No worries, Jenmmica. Leia will have her own monster form. Leia: Thank you, Father. Masked Osodashi: But why send Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and company on their mission? Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's just say we do a little get together in Mariner Bay. With that said, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly. Meanwhile at the sidewalk in the city, Spike was going out on a stroll. Spike: (sighs) It sure is a nice day for a walk. Just then, Leia in her young form appears in front of him. Young Leia: Hello, What're you doing here? Spike: Just going out for my walk. What're you doing here? Young Leia: My name is Leia. What's yours? Spike: Oh, I'm Spike. So, Why are you here and how did you've escape? Young Leia: I teleported out of Ivan Ooze's lair, My evil half stayed behind miserably. Spike: No way. Bura: Hey, Spike. Noppo: Who's this? Young Leia: I'm the young innocent counterpart of Leia. Spike: It's okay, She's a friend. So, Spike brought Leia to Canterlot High for a safe place to stay. Meanwhile, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada to put Ivan Ooze's plan into action. Prince Vrak: Ah, There's nothing but a sweet taste of revenge. Wouldn't you agree, Olympius? Prince Olympius: Indeed, Vrak. And now, The time has come to avenge the death of my mother. Prince Vekar: And let's not forget our father, He too was destroyed by the Rangers. Damaras, Get everyone ready! Damaras: Yes, Prince Vekar. Soon, They start making a havoc around Mariner Bay. Back at CHS, Spike couldn't figure out his birthday in human years after his time as a dog. Nadira: Hi, Spike. Something bothering you? Spike: Nothing much, Nadira. Just couldn't figure out my own birthday in human years. Just then, Nadira had an idea to help him out. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Nadira found out his date of birth as a pup and it's meant to be his birthday. Nadira: Spike, I've found the answer to your problem. Spike: Really? Nadira: Yeah. Wanna see? Spike: (saw his date of birth as a pup) Wow! Young Leia: What? Nadira: I have found Spike's birthday! Young Leia: That must be today! Spike: My birthday is today, I gotta tell everyone about this?! So, Spike ran off to tell his friends. And then as Spike was thinking about his special birthday, Bunny, Twilight, Ken and Blossom came to see him. Spike: Twilight, Guys! Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Blossom: What is it, Spike? Spike: Today is my special birthday, Nadira found my birthdate. Bunny: That's great, Spike. Ken Utonium: We want to show you guys something. Young Leia: What is it, Ken? Spike: What's going on? With that questioned, They took him to see the Cherry Tree where the fairy lived and make wishes come true. Spike: Wow, What is that!? Blossom: That is no ordinary Cherry Tree, Spike. Young Leia: It's a cherry tree that make wishes come true, right? Bunny: Yeah, They say the fairy lived here in this tree, and if the fairy over hears you making a wish, it gets rid of many obstacles standing in the way it's coming true. Ken Utonium: They grant your wish so it can come true. Make a wish, Any birthday wish. And hold the cherry blossom pedal. Spike: Okay, I wish I would be happy with all my heart and everyone's specialness, And never be alone to fall apart. Just then, There's a call on the Harmony Communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's Ransik. Young Leia: Who? Spike: He's our mentor. (talks on his communicator) What is it, Ransik? Ransik: There's trouble at Mariner Bay, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada are on the move. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Blossom: Let's go, guys! So, They had home to pack their belongings. Soon, Twilight and her friends along with Ransik and his company arrived at the Aqua Base. Captain William Mitchell: Hello, Everyone. Glad you all could make it. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Captain Mitchell. We came as soon as we could. Spike: It's a good thing we did. Blossom: Wow! Brick: So, That's the Aqua Base. Carter Grayon: Good to see you again, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you too, Carter, Mack, Troy. Spike: Carter, Guys, Today is my birthday. Mack Hartford: No kidding. Pinkie Pie: I got party invitations to everyone! Troy Burrows: Thanks, Pinkie. As Pinkie hands out the invitations, Leia was amazed to see the Aqua Base. Young Leia: This place is amazing. Ransik: Yes, It was rebuilt after all these years. Twilight Sparkle: So, Andrew. What's going on? Andrew Hartford: Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and the remaining Armada are on the move, They're send by Ivan Ooze to attack Mariner Bay. Dax Lo: We'll need all the help we can get. Boomer: Well, You guys got it. Bubbles: It won't be easy. Starlight Glimmer: We've beat them before, And we can do it again. Young Leia: Be careful, You guys don't know what they're capable of. Clark Fairweather: They'll win this one. Soon, Ransik, Captain Mitchell and Andrew spoke with Gosei. Gosei: You must act now, Olympius, Vrak, Vekar have their revenge either way. Ransik: We'll help anyway we can, Gosei. Captain William Mitchell: It won't be easy, But our Rangers will win and work together. Gosei: Exactly, Ransik will lead us as we follow the plan to defeat the remaining Armada. Andrew Hartford: We're ready when you are, Ransik. Ransik: Very good, We must not waste time. Suddenly, The Armada were on the move at Mariner Bay. Argus: Everything's going exactly as planned, Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar. Prince Vekar: Excellent, Let's hope it'll be enough to destroy the Rangers. Just then, The Harmony Force, Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: That's far enough! Soon, They fought them off for as long as they could. Spike: You don't scare me, Vrak! Prince Vrak: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts